The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a roof assembly for a vehicle having a passage opening in its roof. The roof assembly includes a pair of guide rails extending in a non-parallel way and at a distance from each other. At least one closure element is adjustable in order to at least cover and at least partly open the passage opening in said vehicle roof. The closure element has two opposite sides adjacent to the guide rails. At least one pair of sliding elements opposite of each other on each of said sides of the closure element slidably engages the guide groove in the respective guide rail. The sliding elements are slidably connected to the closure element in a substantially lateral direction. A biasing device biases the sliding elements relative to the closure element in a substantially lateral direction.